Not So perfect Boyfriend
by yukika-uta
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga almost a perfect girl . Almost why almost because everytime she confess her love she gets turned down . She has stumble onto this website and it lets you order boyfriends . But what will trouble her up ahead . hikaruxhinata
1. Chapter 1

Absolute boyfriend

Disclaimer : I don't own the manga Absolute boyfriend or the show naruto or ouran high school host club

I got the Idea of this from the manga Absolute Boyfriend

Hinata Hyuuga an average highschool girl . Has good grades to please her father , Over protective older brother neji and a sometimes bratty but stilll loveable little sister hanabi . Her best friend is Haruno Sakura , a firl with unnatural bubblegum colored hair and light green eyes . She's really popular at school but I'm okay with it . Oh yea I have waist lenght midnight blue hair and moon like eyes without pupils . Even though her friends say she has boys chasing after her She just has no luck with them .

" U-um h-hello n-naruto-kun did you just come back from practice " Hinata asked while looking into his sky blue eyes . " Yea but it was awesom today ! so what ya doing here today ?" Naruto asked with his signature goofy grin . " um I've been meaning to tell you this for a whilel now so here i go Naruto - kun I have always liked you for a long time will you go out with me " Hinata confessed trying to hide her blooming blush . " Hinata you're a great girl but you're just not my type let's just be friends . " naruto said caustiously. " I-it's okay naruto - kun I understan " hinata said while holding back the overflowing tears . " Anyway I gotta go Ino's waiting for me " Naruto said before running twoards the school gates .

During club activities afterschool Hinata went directly to her seat and out her head down . " Huh ? whats wrong hinata you look kinda down " sakura asked looking at her best friend worriedly . " I can't count how many times I've been rejected Sakura-chan " hinata said sadly . " Hinata it's not your fault that the boys here have no taste in women " sakura said reassuringly . ' I really like naruto - kun ever since I saw him at the school entrance ceremony . I tried really hard to make him like me ' hinata thought saddening at the thought of he failures of confessing in the past . " wah wah do you know what I really want I want to be more like you sakura so I won't get rejected anymore " hinata said . " No no you don't mean that . . . . you know if any boy saw you in the moon light they would die for you right there and then " sakura cheered . " Do you really think so " hinata asked cheering up a little bit . " Hn you can sugar coat your words alll you like but she'll be the same ugly duckling " hinata second best friend kyouya ootori teased. " is this the mouth that just spoke " hinata said while pinching his cheek hardly leaving a small red mark . " Don't say that she is beautiful ! " sakura defended while trying to punch the pineapple head in the stomache . " you are alway starting crap have you no shame ? " kyouya asked while swiftly dodging the punch . ' I don't get them . . . ' hinata thought as she backed away from the fight .

At the park , on her way home , hinata saw couples snuggling or kissing each other , hinata anvied them for having a happy and merry time. She was so sick of the usual answers to the confessions she made . ' maybe my dad is right . maybe I am a failure . Why do I always get rejected does that mean I'll never get a relationship and never marry . And that means I'll die alone ' hinata thought about this long and hard until she got tired and sat on a bench and resteed her eyes . She was at peace for a mintue until the ring tone of a fone went on . She checked hers first and saw it wasn't . The ring didn't die down so she finally got up and found the source was a green colored flip phone . Seeing no one else was around the phone besides her she answered it .

" um h-hello "

" Hello I am glad some one answered " 'a man ' hinata thought

" Excuse me thank you for picking up my phone "

" um your welcome "

" to show my gratitude would you meet me at the mizuki cafe ? "

" o-okay "

At Mizuki cafe hinata entered and saw a guy probably a year older than her . He was wearing a blue sweater , white collar shirt black pants and blue converse he had brown hair and matching brown eyes . " over here " the guy said . " U-um your cell phone " hinata said while pulling the green phone out of her pocket . " Thank you can I get you something . You saved me I need this for my job " he said with a small smile . " hm . work ? do you work as a lawyer or sumthing ? " hinata asked shyly . " nope I'm a salary man can't you tell ? " he said chuckling . ' Who could ' hinata thought looking a bit misbeliving . " but I'm more of a free lance sales man " he saiid before taking a spoonful of the parfait that just arrived . " really what kind of buisness ? " hinata asked curiously . " It has many varities but it's boring sometimes " he said yawning to add in affect . " How about I get you a koi fish " he asked while taking out a picture of a koi . ' No don't fall for it hinata they always die after a day ' hinata thought . " I'm sorry but no thank you " hinata said politely and was about to get up and leave . " Okay than miss isn't there something you really want to have ? " he asked . Hhinata thought about it for a second before answering " um well what i want the most right now is a boyfiend " hinata said meekly . " That's all you wanted . heres my card try going on to the url on it the url is a secret so you must keep it a secret " he whispered into her ear . " I-i promise " hinata said . " Well gotta go ciao I'll keep in touch hina - chan " he said and waved before heading out the door . ' wait just now . . . . how did he know my name ' hinata thought in schock . hinata let it go and walked home quickly before it got dark .

When she walked in he home said " i'm home " but it was useless since her dad was on buisness trups , hanabi was in boarding school in the us and neji hes some where in asia practicing with kung - fu masters . Hinata went into her room chose out some more comportable clothes than her school uniform she took a shower first before putting on a puple tank top and black sweats . She immeaditely started on her homework when she was finished her mind trailed back to the card that guy gave her and thought about it . ' maybe I should atleast try it '

Someone rang her door bell , she looked through the peep hole and saw her pineapple haired best friend and opened the door smiling . " Are coming home from work this late ? " hinata asked with a little concern showing in her eyes . " yea . anyway I brought you some dinner kufufufu " kyouya said handing her a bag with asian cusine in it . " Ah T-thank you mukuro for taking care of me when eveybody else is gone " hinata said bowing slightly . " I don't get it you've been alone for more than 2 weeks and this place looks like you haven't used it at all " mukuro said eyeing the place suspicously . " hm . I don't know eiither but it is nice " hinata said chucklind a little bit . " looks like I have to go byebye " kyouya said happily .

Hinata went to her laptop and typed in the url into the browser . The browser showed a website called lover shop . hinata read " Kronos heaven company vendor site just completed construction . the goal of this site is to furnish you with the ideal lover who will exsist soley for you sake . A nearly perfect lover is created from the ideal options for personality etc. that you supply . The presently model is knights series 01 ." . The twin she saw had orange eyes and matching orange hair they were smiling so cutely so hinata had to admit it . " maybe I should try the trial its only 3 day anyway " hinata said as she filled out the form for the trial to come . ' This time I did it out of pure curiosity ' hinata thought

Hinata was walking back home from school when she saw a large silver box and two men sitting on the door steps of her house . ' That's a really huge box ' hinata said looking up from her phone . " House number 5000 Hinata Hyuuga - san ? " one of the men asked . " Y-yes ? " hinata replied eyeing the box suspicously . " Package arrive . Signature please " the other one stated . Hinata signed the papers and later it was brought into her living room .

Hinata stared at the silver box before opening it it was like a suitcase so all she needed to do was open the latches . When the box was finally open cold fog came out of it . Once the fog cleared the air she saw what they ment on the internet they actually sent her the twins . Hinata stared at them wided eyed in schock and speechless but snappeed out of it . She touched both of their faces and schock it felt like skin . ' They're dead cold ! A-are they dead ? That's it I need kyouya help ! wait i cant i'll be bothering his buisness meetings ' hinata though as she backed away . Her phone rang and she answered it quickly .

" Hello it's haruhi fujioka "

" oh yes hello "

" Thank you for placing an order with lover's shop do yyou like your product ? " he asked

" What the heck did you send me a corspe ?"

" Please tell me you have read the handling manual any way they're no corspe they do have diffrent attitudes though well I'll call you back in three days " haruhi said before hanging up

" the manual ? " hinata said as she looked through the box and finally saw it the twins were holding it . She stopped for a minute and looked at them , They were really cute so hinata started to poke them and touch their hair before pulling the booklet away from them . " To start up your models you have to kiss each of them on the lips . to reconize the master the body's lips have a temperature of the master lips " hinata read while blushing . ' do I really have to . . . well I guess I should try . ' hinata thought before leaning over the box and kissed both of them on the lips gentely . Hinata pulled away blushing , A few seconds later the bodies started moving and they've woken and sat up . ' N-no way it moved . ' hinata thought . " Hello girlfriend " They said togrther before kissing her .


	2. Chapter 2 : days like these

" G-get off me !" Hinata Squealed pushing off a certain red head . " Geez ! Aren't you happy wiht me ?" Hikaru asked messing up his hair . " Ah ! ie, I'm just surprised . I'm sorry !" Hinata gave a small bow eyes glued to the ground . " You know it's rude to not look a person in the eyes right ." Hikaru stated tilting your chin up so that their eyes will meet . The connection just made the girl blush even harder , if there's such a thing . " Sorry !" Hinata apoligized trying hard not to look into his eyes . " Stop apologizing so much its annoying ." He said laying back down . Having a quick look at the red head hinata has finally realized that the robot is naked . " Let me go get you some clothes . w-wa-wait right here !" Hinata said before speeding to her cousin's closet .

Running around the house hinata frantically searched fro the her cousins beloved closet . Rummaging through the walk-in closet , Hinat found the ouran academy boys uniform . Hearing the sound of the door bell , Hinata raced down stairs just in time to tackle the boy from opening the door . " Shh ! be quiet follow me !" Hinata led him up to the closet . " Wear this and stay up her until i come get you okay ?" HInata locked the ddor of the closet , then left to attend the waiting guest .

" Hinata ! HINATA - CHANNN !" Tamaki exclaimed from the front door . " I'll be there ! just let me clean up a bit !" Hinata shouted from the 3rd floor balcony . " Why's she all the way up there ?" Honey thought out loud . " Eh ! Maybe she's doing spring cleaning ." Tamaki said rubbing the back of his head . " It's fall" Kyoya deadpanned causing the blonde to go into the famous emo-corner .

" sorry for the wait ." hinata greeted as she finally open the door . " We brought cake !" Honey said happily while Mori held up two giant pastary boxes . " So Hinata - san when's neji coming back ?" Kyoya asked trying to start a conversation . " Neji - nii - san ? Last I heard he was still training in North Korea ." Hinata answered going into the kitchen to prepare some tea . " I'll need to call him up later then ." Kyoya said pulling a jade tea set .

" Hyuga did you hear that ?" Mori asked staring at the stairs . " There's no noise . You must still be paranoid from training ." Hinata lied nervously sipping her tea .

After having their usual afternoon tea party , the group of boys left hinata to deal with the dishes alone . Carefully washing the tea cup the girl was startled by a back hug . " Let me do it ." Hikaru kissed her cheek before pushing the said girl out of the kitchen . Hinata blushed a bright pink thinking ' what just happend ?'

' I guess I'll go take a bath ' hinata thought as she slowly trudged up the stairs .

A strawberry scented bubble bath and hinata playing with the bubbles in the white tub . " Ah ! " Hinata yelled in frustration . " When I asked for a boyfriend I didn't really mean a real boy delivered to my doorsteps ." Eyes slowly drooping , sinking slowly into the water the girl has fallen asleep .

Placing a soft kiss on her lips , Hikaru gently shook the girl in attempt to wake her up . " Hi-na-ta-chan ! Wake up ." Hikaru whispered into her ear . But the redhead was met with silence . " What do I do ? I can't let her stay in here she'll catch a cold and I can't take her out ! I'm not a pervert !" Hikaru thought out loud messing up his hair .


End file.
